


Hero

by PhoenixWillRise



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Arroyo Family, Fluff, Malcolm is Gil's son, Multi, Young!Malcolm, and that's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: The Arroyo's seem to be settling in just fine with the newest additon to their family.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Gil Arroyo/Jackie Arroyo, Jackie Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Jessica Whitly & Jackie Arroyo, Malcolm Bright & Jessica Whitly
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I love the angst but I also love the fluff. So here is some fluffy Malcolm and Arroyo family.

“Look Dad I know I know. It's a great job,”said Gil. “Yes we’re both working. But having a baby is just not...we’re not ready. Jackie loves her job and so do I. We’re just trying to settle in.”

Gil was talking to his father over the phone as he went over Malcolm’s homework. He was pretty impressed at the 9 year old’s improving writing. He saw peeking out in Macolm’s blue folder was a spelling test with a sticker and an ‘A+’.  _ This one goes on the fridge. _ There was currently no space but he would make some. Anything to see Malcolm smile.

_ “We want little ones son you would be a great father.” _

Gil smiled as he heard his father ramble on. He looked up when he heard footsteps, Malcolm was making a beeline to the television. The one thing the Whitley’s did not indulge their children was television. Once Malcolm came to live with them and Jackie turned on  _ Spongebob _ , the kid had fallen in love not just with Jackie, but watching TV. 

He checked the time on his old watch, it was getting late. 

Definitely getting past bedtime territory. As difficult as it was to get Malcolm to sleep it was equally as hard to get him out of bed. 

He rose from his seat at the kitchen table His father was now talking about how young he and his mother started having children and how they should think about starting a family.

He whispered, “Malcolm, kiddo come on it's time to go to bed.”

Malcolm had taken his favorite spot on the couch. He had a pleading look on his face before he shook his head, no. Although he enjoyed seeing Malcolm become more comfortable with stating his opinions, like saying no. The kid still needed to be parented.

"Excuse me, Dad"

_ “What- sure no problem.” _

Gil took the 9-year old’s hand, rolling his eyes at the dramatic slump in the boy’s shoulders as they headed to the stairs. 

“Kiddo it's late. Let's get ready for bed.”

The kid didn’t talk much but his face, his eyes said everything. And the kid was saying that he wanted more time to play. 

He stood with his arms crossed and he hated to admit it but an adorable pout.

“Malcolm it's late- yes I know it's Friday tomorrow honey but you need to sleep.”

Malcolm raised an eyebrow. A move that he’d picked up from Gil, himself. Gil lifted one in return, staring pointedly at the stairs where the boy’s bedroom waited for him.

“Let’s go Malcolm.”

Malcolm frowned at him stomping, his slipper covered feet upstairs before turning one last time-

_ Ugh that face. He was weak.  _

Gil sighed, forgetting that he was still on the phone, “Fine I will read you something before you go to sleep- one chapter you hear?”

He smiled at the bright grin on the boy’s face before Malcolm scampered upstairs. He heard Jackie laugh as Malcolm met her on the landing. An accomplished look on his little face.

He heard Jackie’s voice “ Mal I have a little bedtime snack waiting for you.” 

Gil looked up wearily at his smiling wife,“Jackie,love we have talked about the sweets before bed -”

He shook his head at the identical eye rolls he got from Jackie and Malcolm. Malcolm was like Jackie’s little shadow and it was no wonder how fast he’d picked up on her mannerisms. It didn't help that Jackie who owned her own bake shop always had some cookies ready especially with Malcolm living with them.

“Well then  _ you _ can have a stalk of broccoli but Mal and I are going to have some cookies and milk. Isn’t that right sweetheart?”

She pulled Malcolm into a hug as they headed to the bathroom. It was a routine they had easily fallen into. Bath. Snack. Read. Sleep. Or try to sleep at least.

He muttered“Yes dear.”

_ “Gil? Gil?” _

“Sorry dad. We’re just getting Malcolm ready for bed. He’s so sneaky.  _ Just 5 more minutes. 5 more minutes. _ Really smart that boy. You’d love him though.”

He heard nothing. Odd.

“Dad? Dad? Are you there?” 

He frowned in confusion at the soft laugh coming through the phone.

_ “Not ready for kids you say? It sounds like you’re already a dad, son. When did you adopt?” _

Gil signed Malcom's homework and placed his folder in the boy's backpack setting it on the hook by the door. He shook his head at the unopened snacks at the bottom of the school bag. He’d have to talk to Malcolm about that. Again.

“What? Oh right. So it's a unique custody agreement we have with his biological family. Remember that case?  _ The Surgeon _ . Well his son has been having a hard time and his mother saw how her son would usually seek me out. And…”

__ He remembered Jessica Whitley always composed and dressed to the nines but the day she’d come to visit Gil and Jackie’s home. She looked like she was at her wits end. She unloaded herself as they shared tea in their kitchen. How Malcolm wasn’t eating, sleeping. How he was being bullied simply for being the son of a murderer. 

_ “He only smiles with you Gil.” _

_ Gil sighed, “Mrs. Whitley he’s your son. This will take time to heal but I don’t know if this is the best solution. I mean the kid seems great. And he doesn’t deserve all this pain- no one does. No matter who their parents are-” _

_ Jessica interrupted,“That-that strange sandwich you had yesterday he ate only bites but it was the most he has had at meal times. Granted he threw it up later but still he ate it because you were so patient and encouraging with him. He needs that. And I- I have tried but it's not working. I don’t want to see my child slowly die because of something that is not his fault. He’s so skinny.” _

_ “It was a Sloppy Joe and I’m sorry for that. Jackie whacked me the same day. Told me only healthier meals from now on.” _

_ Jackie patted him gently on the arm. She took in the disheveled woman in front of them. Jessica was dressed in a blouse and skirt that looked like it cost more than the mortgages they’d taken out for the house. Her hair was impeccable as if it had taken hours to do, but she could see it in her eyes. Exhaustion, fear, desperation. A mother who was asking Gil and herself, Gil who had become a huge source of comfort and security for her little boy. To be a big part of his life. _

_ “Mrs. Whitely?” _

_ “Oh just call me Jessica, please.” _

_ “Jessica, how about we talk about this together with Malcolm. We would be happy to open our doors to your boy- oh!” _

_ Jackie had expensive smelling shampoo hair in her face as Jessica Whitley had thrown her arms around Jackie’s shocked form. Whispering, “Thank you. We could meet whenever you like.” _

“- I just don’t want to feel like I’m replacing his real father. From what I know this man doted on his children, no abuse, no neglect. It was like he was this entirely different person in that fancy house.”

He looked up from where he was starting the dishes, holding the phone between his shoulder and ear. He almost dropped the phone into the soapy water when Jackie slipped two empty glasses, a crumb covered plate into the sink.

:She whispered, “Malcolm’s waiting for you, honey.”

Gil glanced at the time on the microwave. “I’m sorry Dad for interrupting again but I got to go, Malcolm needs-”

This time his father interrupted with a chuckle, “Your child needs you. I understand. Alright my son I’ll leave you now. Say hello and give a kiss to Jackie from me. Love you son.”

Gil smiled , “Will do. Love you too.”

****

Gil was munching on a cookie that Jackie had saved when he found Malcom tucked in bed, in the guest bedroom they’d completely transformed to fit the needs and likings of a quiet 9-year old boy. 

“Hey Malcolm, I promised you one chapter right?”

Malcolm shook his head, holding up two fingers with a cheeky grin on his face.

“I may be getting old but I still remember things kid. Good one though. So what’s going to be?”

Malcolm took out his slightly worn out version of the Count of Monte Cristo (the kid version) Gil had hesitated in getting the book for the boy at first thinking it would be violent but after reading the abridged version himself, he and Malcolm settled on this one. 

“Again?”

Malcolm nodded, his eyes bright but tired. 

“Alright get comfy and relax. Oh and good job on your test Mal. Another one for the ‘fridge’.”

Malcolm smiled softly before nudging the book in Gil’s hands. 

“Okay okay got it. You’re real bossy you know that?”

He was out like a light only 3 pages in. Gil made sure the night light was on. It was there mostly to help Malcolm navigate in the dark when he would wake up running to their bedroom after a night terror. They didn't want him to get hurt in his panic to find them. 

As he set the book on the nightstand, he found a paper that looked like a homework assignment. He peered at it closer, using the lamp’s light. It was an essay that was due a week from today. He read the assignment’s title.  _ Who is your hero? _ Drawn in crayon was a figure who looked like him. Even his police car number on the side of a black and white car. The first sentence had his eyes welling up.

_ “Police Officer Gil Arroyo is my hero because he keeps me safe and takes care of me like a dad. Mom says that I already have a father but I see Gil like a dad. Nothing bad can happen with Gil there. A hero keeps you safe and happy even when things are scary…” _

He would cry again when Malcolm would give it to him as a gift on his birthday in front of his parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
